The Moonflight Universe
So... this is pretty much just a group of stories from the Moonflight Universe. Hope you guys like them! Ambermoon and Fjord Ambermoon whacked the stone away with her tail in pure frustration. "The thief didn't leave a trail! We're wasting our time. Why can't I just go home?" The jet-black NightWing beside her just stared at the waves crashing against the sandy shore. "If we don't catch him, he might come back. We can't afford to loose any more coins." Ambermoon glared at him before stalking away, her talons leaving neat prints in the wet sand. I'm missing supper, and we're just standing around looking at the ocean. The NightWing had walked about a half of a mile around the island before she heard a voice coming from the ocean. "Someone has stones in their scales," a SeaWing joked. He was sky-blue and turquoise, with a jagged scar across his green eye. He was also quite tall, which was rare for SeaWings. Ambermoon growled, looking away. "Someone has sheep's wool for a brain." The SeaWing just shrugged, walking gracefully out of the waves. "Maybe I do, but you are definitely cranky. What's that all about?" "I'm missing supper because some SeaWing stole some coins from my shop," Ambermoon replied, confused. Why was this random dragon being so friendly? The SeaWing walked back into the water, saying, "Be right back!" Ambermoon waited for a few seconds before he reappeared, a large silver fish in his caws. He held it out to the NightWing. She took it reluctantly. "Thanks," she said before breathing a cloud of fire on it. Ambermoon sat next to the SeaWing, eating hungrily. "My name's Ambermoon. What's yours?" "Fjord," he replied. "Where's your shop?" "The Big Island, in Pearl Bay. My friend runs a jewelry store with me." Fjord nodded. "I'll visit sometime. My brother is getting married, and I'd like to get a few necklaces for him and his fiance," he said. Ambermoon almost choked on her fish as Fjord's tail wrapped gently around hers. "See you soon." He stalked gracefully into the ocean again, leaving Ambermoon very surprised. I hope he visits soon. Mysterious's Egg The jet-black NightWing gasped. "You... you have a hybrid mother? AND YOUR DAUGHTER IS A HYBRID?" Ambermoon tried to wrap her tail around his, but he ripped it away. "It will be okay. Our dragonet will look almost full NightWing-" "THERE IS A HYBRID WAR GOING ON!" the NightWing screeched. Tears streamed down his mate's cheek. "And I am joining the SkyWing queen's army!" the giant dragon stalked towards the nursery. Ambermoon's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening. "NO!" she screamed, running past him and grabbing the silver egg from the nest. It was so close to hatching... "GIVE ME THE EGG!" the dragon shouted. Ambermoon dodged his slashing claws. Ambermoon looked up. There was a hole in the stone ceiling, letting moonlight from the three full moons in. It was just big enough for her to squeeze through. She jumped up and clawed at the dirt and rock with three talons, one clutching the egg. Ambermoon kept climbing, ignoring the angry yelling behind her, until she had made her way to the top of the hole. She flew away from the island, sobbing. Ambermoon had loved her mate. But apparently he hadn't loved her enough to spare their egg. Where do we go now? she thought miserably. Fjord crossed her mind, but he might not welcome her after abandoning Moonflight's egg. Ambermoon decided to find her mother in the Lost City of Night. She would help raise her egg. More Coming Soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)